The present application relates generally to a system and method for providing a message to a vehicle driver. More specifically, the application relates to a system and method for providing a warning or instructive message to a vehicle driver.
Conventional vehicle navigation systems employ various displays to inform the driver of the next navigation event (e.g., maneuver or turn) and the distance to the event. The event is typically represented as a simple icon representing the geometric characteristics of the next steering maneuver for example left turn, right turn, merge, etc. Conventionally, there are only a finite number of icons to represent each real world maneuver scenario. Driver navigation based on simple icon information is often termed “Turn-by-Turn” navigation. Turn-by-turn icons are conventionally presented in a small display on the driver instrument panel (IP) or in the steering wheel rim. The icons are typically only updated when a driver completes a required turn or when a new maneuver event is within a designated range.
The quality, reliability, and prevalence of vehicle navigation systems as well as map resolution and road attributes continue to rapidly improve. The National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA) has initiated a new regulation mandating the use of electronic stability control (ESC) systems on all U.S. vehicles by the year 2013. Conventional ESC systems use a steering angle sensor to track the real-time status of the driver steering input. Vehicle inertial and wheel speed sensors can provide real-time information about vehicle dynamics. Predictive sensors such as radar, Light Detection and Ranging (LIDAR), and vision sensors can provide anticipatory information of what is in the vehicle path. Map and GPS based navigation systems can provide information on the current and pending road geometry, features and attributes. Intelligent transportation systems such as vehicle to vehicle and vehicle to infrastructure communications can provide additional information on the road and traffic situation. Each of these sensors and sources of data can provide a wide range of information that may be useful in enhancing safety or driver assistance.
A steering wheel can be configured to present driver warning, assistance, and diagnostic information to the driver within his or her peripheral vision when looking at the approaching road. The steering wheel may update icons at a rate exceeding the human vision perception rate so that the shape, size, color, intensity, and contrast of the icon is perceived to change seamlessly to not distract the driver.
Vehicle systems continue to evolve towards increasing autonomy. For example, brake-by-wire and throttle-by-wire technologies provide some level of vehicle autonomy. In addition, semi-active steering assistance systems can improve driver handling based on vehicle speed. However, such systems must be deployed carefully when first introduced to consider all failure modes and in a way that allows the driver to gradually become comfortable with the new features but also be able to override the vehicle autonomy. For example, throttle settings for an autonomous cruise control (ACC) system or braking settings for automated braking scenarios should default back to manual control when a driver presses on the brake pedal. In a similar fashion, a driver can pre-empt autonomous braking or throttle by requesting braking or throttle levels higher than the autonomous levels through use of the accelerator or brake pedals.
In some production vehicles, fully autonomous pre-crash braking is conventionally deployed. In the majority of production vehicles, autonomous throttle is realized through cruise control, ACC, and automated stop and go systems. However, driver steering remains a vehicle dynamics input that has not been made fully autonomous during typical driving situations. As autonomous steering is developed, a method to build driver confidence in such a system is needed.
The difference between success and failure in race driving is often determined in fractions of a second where very small steering, braking or throttle errors can lead to lost time. The driver should try to travel the shortest distance (line) at the highest average rate of speed. While the driver can repeatedly practice a course to improve lap times, he/she conventionally has no immediate feedback of appropriate speed and driving lines as he drives the course.
There is a need for a system and method for improved guidance on unfamiliar roads or in poor external environments such as snow, sleet, rain, and darkness. There is also a need for a real-time system and method for providing safety feedback to a driver. There is also a need for a system and method for providing driver training in an evolutionary step towards autonomous steering or vehicle driving. Further, there is a need for a real-time feedback system and method for driver training. Further still, there is a need for a system and method that uses existing vehicle sensors and systems to improve driver road awareness. There is also a need for a system and method capable of providing training on how to race a vehicle.